sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Amashiro Kiyomi
Shirosora Diamond is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Whitney. Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Her catchphrase is . History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Diamond Shirosora *'Japanese:' 白空ダイヤモンド *'Nickname:' Dia (ダイヤ) *'Birthday:' April 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 155 cm *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Use the time! Fears *Diamond is afraid of being alone. Dreams *Like Ruby, Diamond hasn't thought about her future plans until the end of season one. *Diamond dreams of being a teacher in the future. Skills - Studying= *Diamond is a excellent student. *She is the smartest of her class, being better than her best friend. *She only has good grades. - Other= *Diamond is really good at drawing landscapes.}} General Information Personality Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. She is sometimes referred as Queen by others due to the fact that she is one of the smartest students at her age. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. However she has good manners and would never say anything that would offend others. Despite her calm, kind and gentle personality, she is also very passionate and energetic. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Clothing Style Diamond has her own way of dressing. She wears what she thinks that fits her best. Usually, those turn out as cute clothes. Due to her calm self, she refuses to wear "revealing" clothes, like too short dresses or skirts. - School and Sport= In school, Diamond has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. - Other= On the cover of the second DVD volume, Diamond wears a dark blue dress with a light blue vest over it. She wears black slippers. Diamond has her hair tied into braided twin tails old by purple bands. When Diamond transforms into Cinderella in Sky Pretty Cure 28, she wears a blue gown with a light purple layer of cloth that is attached to the top part of the dress. The dress is shoulder free and the second half has in total three layers. The first two are light blue and seperated by white details. The last layer is dark blue. Diamond wears light purple gloves and a blue grown. She wears a light blue hair clip with a heart on it in her hair. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Diamond wears a light blue top whose straps are tied into a bow behind her neck. She wears a violethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_violet#Chinese_violet skirt and pale pink sandals that have short ribbons on them. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Diamond wears a bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Aquamarine colored dress with a white jacket over it. The jacket end under her chest and is mostly worn open. She wears silver shoes. In A trip to Kamon!, Diamond wears a white dress. The dress' skirt has three frilly layers, however they not as frilly as the dress, Topaz wore in "The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels". Over the dress, she wears a dark blue ribbon that is tied around her body twice and tied into a bow at her left hip. She wears greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chartreuse_(color)#Pistachio sandals. }} Relationships Family *'Shirosora Kumiko' - Diamond's grandmother. *'Shirosora Hiroto' - Diamond’s father. He and Chinatsu are often away due to their jobs. As their jobs are quite similar, they tend to travel a lot. Hiroto is an archaeologist. Even if they are away for more than one year, they care a lot for Diamond and send her postcards almost every day. *'Shirosora Chinatsu' - Diamond’s mother. She and Hiroto are often away from home due to their jobs. As their jobs are quite similar, Chinatsu and Hiroto tend to travel a lot. Chinatsu is a famous photographer, especially overseas. Even if they are away for more than one year, they care a lot for Diamond and send her postcards almost every day. Friends *'White' - White is Diamond's fairy partner. White usually is more opened and understands how Diamond feels. She usually tells the others what Diamond thinks or feels like, which Diamond doesn't like at all. *'Low' - Low is Diamond's boyfriend. He first fought against the Cures but fell in love with Diamond. After this he decided to stop fighting against them. Due to his behavior, Diamond likes to call him "cute", which always surprises him, gets confused, starts blushing and tells her 'that he is not cute'. *'Aomizu Sapphire' - One of Diamond's best friend. She and Sapphire were friends long before the series started. Sapphire is very protective and due to Diamond's calm personality, she usually sees it as her job to protect her. Sapphire also likes to call Diamond "Queen" because she is the smartest person she knows. However, Diamond hates being called "Queen". *'Midorikusa Emerald' - One of Diamond's best friend. Unlike how it has been for Emerald and Sapphire, Diamond didn't know the two from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Emerald and Sapphire were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Shirosora’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphire wanted to play with Diamond then too and so they became friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - will be added soon *'Kiishi Topaz' - will be added soon *'Mikanki Amber' - will be added soon Etymology - Shirosora comes from meaning "white" and meaning "sky". So Shirosora means "white sky", a obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Whitney. - From the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed".http://www.behindthename.com/name/diamond Nicknames - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. However in the series, Dia is mostly used by Low, who infact only calls her "Dia". Music As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Nostalgia (Along with Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Diamond's birthday falls on April 4th while her star sign is Aries. *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure, who has a completly different hair color in civilan than as Cure. *Diamond is the only Cure of this season, who has a love relationship in the sequel and in the prequel. *Diamond is afraid of being alone. *Diamond is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure, to share her civilian hair and eye color with another Cure. *During snowball fights, Diamond is usually the target. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters